Clases Sociales
by Isa-chan Fujo
Summary: En una lejana época las diferencias de clases reinaba, ni los más pobres de los poblados de Maria ni los aldeanos de Rose plantaban cara a los ricos de Sina... pero siempre hay excepciones... - Eren x Levi o Levi x Eren (a votacion) / Mike x Erwin / Jean x Marco / Reiner x Bertholdt / posible Annie x Mikasa / LEVE mención Ymir x Christa - /Drama-Humor-Romance/
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos XD esta es la primera vez que publico un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin así que espero que alcance vuestras expectativas, será un fic con muchos capítulos, no contienen spoiler e intentaré actualizar cada cierto tiempo. Las parejas protagonistas serán:

**(seme x uke) - **_**Eren X Levi / Levi X Eren**_ (sinceramente a mi me da igual escribir un ereri con un riren asi que si alguien comenta, que por favor vote por una de las dos y la que mas votos reciba sera la que ponga) -_**Reiner x Bertholdt**_ \- _**Jean x Marco**_ \- _**Mike x Erwin**_ \- **LEVE mención **_**Ymir x Christa**_ \- **Posible **_**Annie x Mikasa**_

Por ahora solo entrarán estos personajes pero lo más probable es que vaya añadiendo a más personas:

**Clase Alta**: Jean / Erwin / Levi / Annie / Hanji / Reiner / Bertholdt (adoptado cuando era de la clase baja) - **Clase Media**: Armin / Marco / Petra / Sasha / Ymir / Christa - **Clase Baja**: Eren / Mikasa / Mike

**¡ADVERTENCIAS!:** lemon - algo de drama al principio - muerte de otros personajes (no protagonistas por el momento)

**NOTA:** los personajes de shingeki no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría), pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

PRÓLOGO:

(9 años atrás)

Era temprano en Rose, la gente caminaba por la calle comercial realizando sus compras diarias, los tenderos gritaban anunciando sus productos pero sus voces se apagaban bajo el ruído creado de la gente al caminar y hablar. Rose no podía considerarse una ciudad pero tampoco era un pueblo, más bien era un intermedio comercial entre Maria y Rose, en ella toda la gente hacía sus compras, desde los más pobres que gastaban el poco dinero sobrante en comida tras pagar impuestos, hasta los más ricos que derrochaban su dinero comprando lo necesario para un mes en un intento de no tener que pisar ese barrio bajo indigno de sus presencias lo máximo posible.

Hoy era un día normal... o casi normal... entre la gente, un niño de alrededor de siete años los cuales no aparentaba debido a su desarrollada altura, corría entre la gente cargando varios panecillos en brazos mientras huía de un viejo panadero que gritaba a lo lejos "¡Al ladrón!", aprovechando la lejanía entre ambos, el joven de cabello castaño claro se escabulló entre los oscuros callejones para seguidamente recargarse en la pared y jadear entre asustado y aliviado. Ese joven correspondía al nombre de Mike Zakarius, un huérfano cuyos padres fueron asesinados dejándolo sólo con la opción de mendigar por la "ciudad" buscándose la vida mediante hurtos al no tener otra opción de vida lo que le hacía sentir mal, no tenía dinero siquiera para cambiar sus harapientas ropas por unas decentes, limpias y sin agujeros, pero tenía claro que cuando obtuviese la forma, pagaría al pobre hombre al cual siempre le robaba el pan y quitarse esa culpabilidad de encima.

Sintió una mirada fija en su persona y miró al fondo del callejón donde vio a una niña de unos seis años, cabello corto y negro al igual que sus afilados ojos posados en su persona, entre sus brazos, un pequeño niño de cinco años, cabello castaño y ojos azul-verdoso lo vigilaba con el ceño fruncido. Mike los miró con sorpresa y al examinarlos se acercó a la niña con una pequeña sonrisa, la peli-negra obligó al castaño a esconderse tras ella frunciendo el ceño mas su expresión amenazante pasó a ser una sorprendida cuando el mayor le tendió un par de panecillos.

-Seguro que tenéis hambre... necesitáis comer - aseguró Zakarius ofreciéndoles el alimento pero la chica lo miraba aún desconfiada.

-¿Quién eres... y qué quieres a cambio? - cuestionó la niña.

-Me llamo Mike y no quiero nada - sonrió - comprendo vuestra situación, somos iguales y no merecemos estar en estas condiciones - y a pesar de la penetrante y desconfiada mirada de los otros dos, Mike se sentó frente a ambos - ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros? - los dos se miraron inseguros y tras un momento de duda fue la oji-negra la primera en hablar.

-Yo soy Mikasa... - se presentó la peli-negra para luego mirar al castaño que ahora sonreía - y el es Eren...

Se sonrieron, en ese momento no lo sabían pero pronto serían como hermanos, aunque ese solo es el principio de una larga historia...


	2. Eren Jaeger

Gracias por los comentarios, me han dado justo en el kokoro ;u; weno el caso XD, esta historia va un poco adelantada ya que tengo casi hasta e capítulo 5 así que voy a pasarlos a ordenador e iré subiéndolos poco a poco, quizás esta tarde suba otro (tened en cuenta el horario si no sois de España XD) , de nuevo, gracias por os reviews y aquí os dejo el capítulo cinco ewe.

**Nota:** si no respondí a alguien su comentario que avise porque yo creo que respondí a todos los del prólogo pero aún así pudo haber errores o problemas en el envío.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ERAN JAEGER**

María siempre había sido mui pobre, se formaba por el conjunto de todos los poblados que rodeaban Rose y Shina, la mayoría de las personas que vivían allí eran agricultores y ganaderos, también abarcaba la zona pesquera a las afueras de la región pero sin duda la mayoría se dedicaba a la agricultura. Los campesinos eran personar pobres que vivían cercanos a la esclavitud al tener que trabajar en los campos de cultivo de los ricos de Shina teniendo que pagar la mitad de las cosechas a cambio de poder trabajar las tierras además de otra pequeña parte a la Iglesia, el problema es que cada año pedían más por las escaseces. En las zonas cercanas a Rose vivía la familia Jaeger compuesta por tan solo tres personas: Grisha Jaeger y su mujer Carla además de su hijo pequeño Eren. Los tres trabajaban en una mui reducida porción de terreno, la tierra era mala, se obtenían mui pocos beneficios por lo que la pequeña familia pasaba muchos problemas económicos además de hambre en los inviernos pero era la única tierra que la familia Kirkchenstein se había atrevido a entregar a tan pocas personas. Con el paso del tiempo, aquella aprovechada y avariciosa familia rica cobraba más y más cultivos y el detonante para alguien tan joven e impulsivo como Eren llegó a principios de invierno cuando tocaba entregar cosecha a los enviados de la familia para la que trabajaban.

Aquel hombre de ropas caras y limpias hablaba con Grisha sin el esfuerzo de ocultar la repulsión que mostraba al hablar con un hombre pobre y harapiento mientras un par de hombres cargaban sacos de distintos cultivos en una carreta de madera, Eren, detrás de una pared espiaba para asegurarse de que no se llevaran más de lo debido espiándolos, sabía cada cosa que había en la despensa, cada cosa que él había recolectado con gran esfuerzo junto a sus padres, no se fiaba ni en lo más mínimo de esa gente, la familia Kirchenstein era conocida por avariciosa y su egoísmo así que no dudaría en culparlos si algo faltaba, mientras vigilaba, también se mantenía escuchando la conversación de su padre con aquel hombre rogando que el pago no hubiese crecido, ya tenían bastantes problemas para mantenerse con la pequeña parte que les correspondía como para que les tocase menos.

-¿Y bien Grisha? ¿Dónde está el mocoso? – preguntó el hombre trajeado al padre del castaño.

-No hable así de mi hijo señor…

-Como sea, tenemos que irnos así que ve a buscarlo de una vez

-Por favor… aún no le dije a Eren que tendría que trabajar como el criado del joven amo Jean… y tampoco a Carla de que vendí a nuestro hijo… - susurró Grisha con tristeza mientras Eren abría grande los ojos – no quiero que me odien… tenga compasión…

-Me da igual, hoy he de llevármelo, ve a por él o tendrás serios problemas – gruñó el hombre molesto mientras el otro asentía con tristeza.

Eren retrocedió en shock, ¿Criado? ¿Él? Él no quería servir a nadie, solo quería ser libre, con la mano agarrando con fuerza la bufanda que lo protegía del frío invernal el oji-verde echó a correr sin rumbo alejándose de su hogar, por un momento oyó los gritos de su padre llamándolo pero a medida que se adentraba al bosque de Shingashina las voces se disipaban, cansado, jadeó deteniéndose para respirar y tomar aliento sintiendo sus piernas temblar cansadas y adoloridas.

-No puedo más…

-¡EREN!

El nombrado se tensó y al mirar atrás vio a su madre intentando alcanzarlo llamándole preocupada y confundida por el comportamiento de su hijo pero como en un acto reflejo, el castaño echó a correr de nuevo a pesar de los gritos de Carla pidiéndole que regresase. Corriendo, tropezó cayendo entre los arbustos gimiendo adolorido, se sentó despacio y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con otro par cobrizos, el niño frente a él era notablemente de clase alta por la ropa que llevaba, tenía unos seis o siete años aproximadamente, su cabello color rubio cenizo estaba pulcramente peinado y lo miraba con una ceja alzada pero algo no cuadraba en él ¿qué hacía un ricachón en medio de uno de los bosques de Maria?

-Oye tú ¿no deberías estar trabajando con tus padres en un campo? – preguntó aquel niño con notable arrogancia y superioridad que molestó de sobremanera a Eren.

-Cállate cara de caballo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Sabes quién soy yo?! – le retó el peli-ceniza con enojo.

-No lo sé ni me importa – gruñó el oji-verde levantándose para seguidamente sacudirse las hojas de su harapienta ropa cuando oyó nuevamente gritos pero esta ocasión eran de su padre nonono… no puede ser… - susurró lloroso ocultándose tras un árbol ignorando la presencia del oji-cobre

-¡EREN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! – gritó Grisha desesperado cuando se encontró con el mismo niño que Eren había conocido quedándose mudo – j-joven amo Jean ¿no habrá visto a mi hijo Eren? Es de su edad… quizás un poco más joven, pelo castaño…

Eren abrió los ojos como platos desde su escondite, ¿Ese era el heredero de las tierras donde ahora vivía? Se llevó una mano a la cara desesperado, estaba perdido, había insultado al heredero de aquel que podía echar a sus padres y dejarlos sin hogar, esta vez se había metido en un gran problema.

-Sí, lo he visto, se fue por allí – respondió aburrido el peli-ceniza señalando a una dirección al azar y Grisha se inclinó en forma de respeto.

-Muchas gracias joven amo… -susurró para seguidamente echarse a correr por el camino indicado.

-Ya puedes salir cosa inmunda – comentó Jean y Eren salió conteniendo sus ganas de insultarle - ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – preguntó con burla

-Púdrete… - susurró el menor para luego mirar a su salvador - ¿Qué hace alguien tan rico como tú aquí?

-No te incumbe lo que yo haga, es más, yo debería preguntar el por qué huyes de tu padre – aseguró mirando fijamente al castaño que lo miraba con odio pero al no obtener respuesta rodó los ojos y echó a andar por el sendero que llevaba a Rose mientras Eren lo seguía - ¡oye rata deja de acosarme!

-¡No te sigo cara de caballo! ¡Voy a Rose!

Ambos se miraron fijo antes de caminar por caminos distintos deseando no tener que volverse a ver el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Era ya tarde en Rose, las calles comenzaban a vaciarse lentamente, los puestos comerciales cerraban y los mercadillos se desmontaban hasta el día siguiente. Un Eren de catorce años cargaba una gran cubeta de agua mientras se adentraba a los callejones con seguridad de sí mismo ya que los conocía como la palma de su mano y a dónde llevaba cada uno, no tardó en llegar a un callejón estrecho y oscuro taponado con una reja que apartó tranquilamente para pasar y dejarla en su lugar nuevamente para después detenerse frente a una puerta de madera vieja y desgastada, tras llamar un par de veces, entró a una pequeña especie de garaje abandonado y dejó la cubeta junto a la puerta, la habitación era simple y pequeña, no había más que una mesa de madera roída y desgastada, un sofá muy antiguo de dos plazas con los cojines rajados al igual que el tapiz en el cual Mike se hallaba sentado y con mirada pensativa mientras Mikasa colocaba madera en una chimenea vieja y rodeada de escombros, al notar su presencia, los otros dos miraron a Eren y el rubio sonrió saludándole con la mano mientras que la pelinegra se acercó con rapidez a su lado.

-Eren ¿estás bien? ¿Has tardado mucho? ¿Te pasó algo? – preguntó la chica con preocupación mientras Eren sonreía nervioso.

-Estoy perfectamente Mikasa… tardé lo que tardo siempre – aseguró acercándose la chimenea para prender fuego mientras la muchacha suspiraba.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo… pero bueno, Mike ¿ya pensaste en qué hacer?

-No lo sé, pero ya es momento de que tome mi represalia contra los Smith… y que tú busques a…

-No me lo recuerdes… - pidió la muchacha con un deje de molestia sentándose a su lado – solo sé que cuando los encuentre los mataré de la peor manera posible… sufrirán tanto o más que yo – susurró fríamente.

Eren escuchaba algo abrumado la conversación entre Mike y Mikasa, no le gustaba hablar de venganza por lo que cuando sus "hermanos" hablaban de ese tema él se mantenía al margen, él nunca se vengaría de sus padres por querer sacrificar su amada libertad mandándolo a ser el criado de un niñato arrogante, desagradable, malcriado y con una cara que dudaba que no fuera un caballo, entendía que no podían afrontar los gastos con los amos pero por mucho que amase a sus progenitores jamás dejaría que le quitasen algo tan importante como su libertad sabiendo que nunca la podría recuperar. Sonrió frustrado frotando una ramita contra un tronco insistentemente en un vano intento de lograr fuego.

-A ese paso el fuego prenderá, sí, pero en tus manos – Mike rió al ver que eren seguía frotando sin rendirse – anda déjame a mí

El castaño asintió y dejó que el mayor se encargase justo cuando recordó algo, con felicidad se acercó al sofá y cogió de debajo del cojín único y desgarrado unos papeles nuevos y grapados.

-Mikasa – la chica dejó de beber y atendió a su "hermano" – Armin trajo esto por la mañana ¿Ahora me enseñarás a leer? – preguntó ilusionado.

-Claro – la peli-negra agarró el periódico y ojeó las noticias con la seriedad de siempre

-¡Genial! ¡Empecemos! – pidió Eren emocionado.

-Eren, pronto caerá la noche, ya te enseñará mañana así que ahora comed y descansad.

-Pero Mikeee…

-Pero nada – cortó el rubio – Mikasa díselo tú o si no insistirá toda la noche – al no obtener respuesta miró a la chica que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al papel - ¿Mikasa?

-Levi… - susurró la peli-negra shockeada.

-¿Quién es Levi? – preguntó Eren acercándose a la oji-negra para ver en el periódico una imagen en blanco y negro a un hombre serio de peinado al estilo militar, cruzado de brazos que parecía esperar a alguien.

-es Levi Levi ... Ackerman ...


	3. Marco Bodt

Regresé con la conty :3, debo agradecer de corazón los comentarios ya que me han dado mucho apoyo, en realidad, dije que subiría capítulo el mismo día que subí el último capítulo pero decidí que en vez de subir lo que tenía pensado, subiría la continuación de otra persona de otra clase y así ir alternando los personajes, me explicaré mejor, empecé con la clase baja así que en vez de seguir con ella me pasaré a la vida de alguien do clase alta o media para ir alternando. Hoy la conty será de Marco Bodt y la próxima de Mikasa Ackerman. Espero que os guste y gracias de nuevo por comentar.

**CAPÍTULO 2: MARCO BODT**

Marco Bodt era mui conocido en Rose por ser un chico adorable, humilde y bondadoso, todos se fijaban en él, desde ricos procedentes de los más lujosos castillos y mansiones de Shina hasta la amable gente venida de Maria, tanto mujeres como hombres y todo aquel que lo tratase mal no sería bien visto. Todas las mañanas, el peli-negro caminaba un largo rato para llegar al pozo a por agua y rehacer sus pasos cargando las pesadas cubetas, luego trabajaba con su madre en la panadería por las mañanas preparando los dulces y postres que serían los pedidos que tendría que repartir por la tarde en Shina, donde Marco solía pasar el resto de la tarde una vez finalizadas sus tareas, con Reiner y Bertholdt.

La madre de Marco era igual que su hijo en comportamiento y lo que los diferenciaba es que Lyra Bodt portaba una larga cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta baja que descendía por uno de sus hombros y carecía de pecas en su rostro, además, ella no era tan inocente como su hijo, era consciente de que el causante del gran éxito de la panadería era ni más ni menos que su adorable retoño, no era tonta, notaba como todos lo miraban y esa era una de las razones por las cuales siempre dejaba a Marco atendiendo a los clientes mientras ella se encargaba de la cocina.

-Ai Marco ¿Podrías llevar los pasteles de esa bandeja a la tercera mesa? Te están esperando – dijo Lyra señalando el pedido que Marco cogió sonriente.

-Claro mamá, enseguida – el peli-negro caminó hasta la mesa situada en la pequeña terraza frente al local mientras esquivaba con agilidad a las personas que le sonreían con agrado, con cuidado, colocó la bandeja en la mesa y repartió el contenido de ésta a los dos clientes que le sonreían divertidos – Buenos días Reiner, buenos días Bertholdt ¿Qué os trae por aquí tan temprano? – preguntó mirando a sus amigos que le saludaron con un gesto simple.

-Vine con Bertholdt a dar un paseo por Rose y le apeteció tomar algo y pensé "¿Qué mejor lugar que la panadería de Lyra?" – el rubio sonrió mientras su acompañante negaba nervioso.

-¡R-Reiner! ¡No seas mentiroso! Está feo decir eso cuando fue idea tuya cuando te rugieron las tripas en mitad de la calle – le reprochó Bertholdt con un gesto de inconformidad haciendo reír a Marco.

-Mi versión estaba mejor – aseguró el rubio mirando a otro lado avergonzado logrando que ambos peli-negros riesen

-Pero la de Berth es más realista aseguró Bodt entre risas – puede que seas listo y musculoso pero cuando te entra el hambre no piensas en otra cosa hasta que te comas media panadería.

-Bueno, bueno, ya dejen de meterse conmigo que no solo vinnimos a comer – gruñó Reiner cruzado de brazos.

-Por mui raro que parezca de él – interrumpió el más alto de los tres provocando más risas y recibiendo un jalón de mejilla - ¡auch! ¡auch! ¡Perdón!

-Cómo iba a decir a Marco antes de que me interrumpieras, mi primo Jean que vive a las afueras de Shina va a venir de visita, él es una persona… muy especial por decirlo de alguna forma no ofensiva… y pensamos que si venías a comer con nosotros lograríamos sacarle un lado humano a esa cosa – explicó el blondo – nuestro padre opina que sería buena idea que asistieses y para nosotros dos sería un alivio tener a un buen amigo como tú dándonos apoyo moral.

-Odio cuando hablas así en plural – susurró Bertholdt dejando que su "hermano" le revolviese el cabello a lo que soltó un suspiro de resignación – pero es cierto

-No se chicos… me gustaría pero la panadería…

-¡Claro que irá! – aseguró Lyra quien había escuchado gran parte de la conversación mientras servía las mesas tras darse cuenta de que su hijo se había quedado conversando con sus amigos – tiene que salir más a menudo.

-Pero mamá, tu sola no puedes atender todo… - susurró el peli-negro frunciendo el ceño con preocupación pero la mujer le cortó nuevamente.

-Esta tarde no voy a abrir, tengo que preparar el equipaje para mañana ¿O no recuerdas a dónde vamos mañana hijito mío? – vió con resignación como su primogénito se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensativo – por dios Marco, ya me parecía a mí que tenías algún fallo en alguna parte, a ver cariño ¿a quién vamos a visitar cada mes a las minas?

-¡Papá! ¡Vaya! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya podría dejar el trabajo de minero y hacerse panadero

-Uhg, ya sabes que catástrofes pueden llegar a pasar si tu padre llega a tocar mi cocina.

-Lo se bien… entonces… ¿puedo ir con Reiner y Berth?

-Claro, ve a cambiarte, no creo que los Braun quieran verte tan sucio – el menor asintió y salió corriendo mientras que Lyra se sacudía la harina de las manos con orgullo de que su hijo se integrase así de bien con las personas de clase alta, por otro lado, Bertholdt y Reiner chocaban los puños soltando un suspiro aliviados.

-Estamos salvados…

Maldijo el día en que conoció a Reiner y Bertholdt, maldijo en el momento en el que esos dos le ofrecieron a ir comer y maldijo el instante en el que su madre lo dejó ir. Ahora mismo el pobre Marco Bodt prefería con gran diferencia estar con su madre preparando las cosas del viaje que aguantar a la familia de Reiner. Conocía a sus dos buenos amigos desde hacía un par de años aunque a Reiner lo conocía de mucho antes que a Bertholdt, el padre de ambos era rico, no lo negaba, era un hombre elegante, educado, algo arrogante y orgulloso pero todos tenían sus defectos, pero por otro lado, el hermano de aquello hombre era un arrogante e hipócrita y como dice el refrán "de tal palo tal astilla", Jean era como su padre o peor además de que era la persona más egocéntrica y presumida que conocería en toda su vida, oh no, Jean no era una simple astilla, Jean era una espina que te tragabas por accidente y se te quedaba atorada en la garganta mientras te desgarraba los músculos internos del esófago para desangrarte de la forma más cruel y dolorosa. Miró su plato y removió la carne asada algo nervioso por las disputas mientras sonreía a Bertholdt cuando éste le pedía disculpas con la mirada. Por otro lado la única mujer presente en la mesa, la cual tenía un largo cabello rubio que resaltaba sus ojos negros, miraba con pena a su hijo adoptado y a Marco.

-Lo siento Marco, si es que los cuatro son tal para cual – se excusó la mujer mirando a ambos extremos de la exageradamente larga mesa; en una esquina, los hombres "adultos" discutían sobre dinero y territorio, en la otra esquina, Reiner y Jean se gritaban, el rubio a punto de sacar su fuerza bruta contra el peli-ceniza que sonreía con superioridad – Por dios, Bertholdt, haz el favor de apartar a tu hermano antes de que le arranque los dientes a Jean.

-¡Ha-hai! – sin dudar, el más alto se levantó y se acercó para susurrar algo al oído de Reiner quien pareció calmarse con la simple presencia del peli-negro, Marco siempre había pensado en cuál sería la razón por la cual el rubio siempre protegía a Berth de todo y también se preguntaba cómo podían conocerse tanto después de pasar solamente dos años juntos desde la adopción del peli-negro, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y se topó con la cobriza de Reiner.

-¿Vienes al jardín? Le preguntó en un susurro señalando levemente con la cabeza a los adultos que seguían peleando – así no tendremos que aguantarlos, solo a don "soy rico, guapo y listo, adórenme" dijo con ironía mirando de reojo al peli-cenizo que le miró mal.

-¡Que te estoy oyendo!

-Te voy a… - Reiner se remangó pero Marco se interpuso entre ambos riendo nervioso.

-Venga, venga, pelear sólo trae problemas – aseguró nervioso mientras Jean lo inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – cuestionó el peli-ceniza alzando una ceja inquisitivo.

-Soy Marco… hemos comido juntos… - susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah ya te recuerdo, y dime pecoso ¿de dónde eres? ¿de las afueras de Shina o del interior? – le preguntó a pecoso quién frunció el ceño por el mote.

-Me llamo MARCO, y soy de Rose, no de Shina – explicó sorprendiendo al otro.

-¿Rose? – Jean soltó una risa ahogada – vaya Reiner ¿ya adoptaste a otro pobretón? Po lo menos este no es tan patético – comentó posando la mirada sobre Bertholdt quien bajó la mirada sin dejar lucir sus emociones – podrías usar al de Maria como sirviente y as-

Reiner no le dejó terminar la frase cuando ya le había asestado un puñetazo en toda la cara tirándolo al suelo, los dos peli-negros gritaron sorprendidos y retuvieron al blondo agarrándolo por los brazos rogando que se detuviera.

-¡B-basta Reiner! ¡No vale la pena! – rogó Bertholdt asustado por la repentina acción de su "hermano" - ¡Basta por favor!

-¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡Le romperé esa cara de caballo que tiene! ¡Al menos lo dejaré más guapo! – gruñó.

-¡Ven! – Marco agarró al peli-cenizo de la muñeca y le guió rápido al interior de la mansión antes de que Reiner pudiese alcanzarlo , Jean lo seguía aturdido por el golpe y para cuando recobró un poco de sentido el de pecas le desinfectaba el labio roto con un algodón empapado en alcohol, gruñó - ¿te duele mucho?

-No… - un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos mientras el peli-negro seguía con su tarea - ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-No lo sé, supongo porque sabía que Reiner no dudaría en golpearte por lo que dijiste de Berth… no debiste… Reiner lo protege mucho…

-Como sea… gracias… - Marco sonrió, Jean no era malo, nadie podía ser malo con el pecoso.

-De nada Jean… - sonrió y al mirar por la ventana suspiró aliviado al ver que Reiner se había calmado y abrazaba a Bertholdt… una vez más se volvió a cuestionar el por qué… - ya estás a salvo.

-Hmp como sea… - gruñó Jean parándose para dirijirse a la puerta – te debo una… Marco


	4. Mikasa Ackerman

Sí, ya regresé el día siguiente de publicar el capítulo 3, así de rápida soy (en realidad tengo el fic adelantado y mucho tiempo libre XD) así que os traje la continuación, gracias a todos por comentar y responderé en cuanto pueda a los comentarios que no respondí.

Por cierto, antes de subir conty, os dejaré una explicación de todo esto porque es posible que os lieis; al principio haré un capítulo de cada personaje del fic excepto algunos, en estos fics se explica lo que pasó con ellos en un pasado (o puede que algunos caps no) y luego la actualidad, cuando estén todos el fics se centrará totalmente en la actualidad exceptuando los que sean flash backs, sobre los personajes; Mikasa ama a Eren y le tiene gran respeto a Mike, Eren ve a Mikasa como su hermana y a Mike como su hermano, y por su parte Mike ve a Mikasa y a Eren como a sus dos hermanos pequeños a los que tiene que proteger.

Ahora sí que ya no molesto más, dejo la conty

**Capítulo 4: Mikasa Ackerman**

Dicen que la venganza no es la solución correcta para afrontar los problemas pero para idea de Mikasa el que dijo eso no había sufrido en toda su vida. Ella había nacido en una familia de clase media, siempre fue alegre, divertida y llena de vida, se comportaba como una dama, sus modales y comportamiento lo demostró, lo que los padres buscaban era que Mikasa se comprometiese con un hombre rico de buena familia para que ella viviese de la mejor manera y al ser la hija pequeña era tratada como la pequeña princesa, sabía que tenía un hermano mucho mayor que ella, según su madre su hermano mayor estaba trabajando en la zona militar ubicada cerca de las costas de Maria pero Mikasa nunca le recordó, solo una pequeña idea de verlo en fotografías en blanco y negro de cuando él sería de su edad, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, a pesar de que su madre se lo había repetido miles de veces no lograba hacerlo. Sin embargo, una noche en la cual la peli-negra estaba en la cama lista para irse a dormir oyó tocar la puerta con insistencia, curiosa, se levantó y escondiéndose tras uno de los muebles del salón en un intento de que sus padres no la viesen y regañasen además de con la esperanza de que fuese su hermano el que estaba tras la puerta, observó como su padre abría y con horror, se tapó la boca sin emitir sonido cuando un hombre trajeado de negro apuñaló en seco a su padre en el estómago provocando que su progenitor cayese al suelo con un grito desgarrador, la sangre empezó a fluir hasta empapar el suelo y un ruido en la habitación de sus padres alertó al intruso y a la niña, la peli-negra quiso gritarle a su madre que huyera pero la voz no salió de su garganta. El hombre de negro se acercó rápidamente al lugar de donde provino el grito y fue ahí donde Mikasa aprovechó para correr junto al inerte cuerpo de su padre en un vano intento de lograrlo despertar.

-¡Papá! – sollozó la pelinegra asustada y aún más al oír un grito en la habitación de sus padres - ¡Mamá!

El extraño hombre regresó al salón sujetando el cuchillo del cuál goteaba el espeso líquido rojo y miró de reojo a Mikasa con frialdad, poco a poco, se acercó a la niña de seis años agarrando más fuerte el arma para atacarla, asustada, la niña huyó aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta. Sin mirar atrás, la peli-negra corría descalza bajo la lluvia lastimándose, su camisa de dormir se pegaba a su cuerpo empapado y los ojos llorosos nublaban su campo de visión, le dolían los pies al correr sin nada protegiéndolos, cayó al suelo de bruces ensuciándose toda y miro atrás temblorosa, nada, suspiró aliviada y se levantó para seguidamente cojear en busca de ayuda o un refugio, no podía regresar a su casa porque aquel hombre la encontraría y tampoco podía ir a un hospedaje sin dinero, lloró, de un momento a otro se había quedado sola y sin compañía, pensó en buscar a su hermano mayor pero para llegar a la zona militar tenía que andar miles de kilómetros sin siquiera saber dónde se situaba la base.

Sin saber cómo, terminó en una callejuela, la lluvia caía con fuerza y sus pies dolían a horrores, cerró los ojos agotada, lo único que quería era dormir, dormir con calma y con la esperanza de no despertar nunca más para reunirse en el cielo con sus padres.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una voz infantil logrando despertarla del trance y que mirase a aquel chico castaño de profundos ojos verdes, su ropa estaba hecha girones, unos zapatos viejos y desgastados, una enorme bufanda roja de lana bien cuidada rodeando su cuello, su rostro sucio se limpiaba poco a poco con la lluvia y demostraba profunda preocupación por ella, como mucho, ese niño no tendría más de cinco años – Si te quedas ahí te vas a resfriar

-No me importa – le contestó fríamente pero aquel muchacho no perdió su sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo me llamo Eren

-…Mikasa… - susurró la peli-negra indecisa para seguidamente estornudar, vio de reojo como el castaño te quitaba la bufanda y se la ponía a ella con cuidado - ¿Qué haces?

-No quiero que te resfríes, yo estoy acostumbrado – respondió terminando de acomodarla – listo, es un regalo ¿si?

-Gracias… - susurró algo más animada por muy imposible que fuese mientras ocultaba la boca con la prenda, tras un incómodo silencio ambos comenzaron a hablar cada vez más animados y un sentimiento en el interior de su pecho gritaba que cuidase a Eren… aunque fuese con su propia vida…

Desde aquel día, Mikasa cuidaba a Eren todo lo que podía, todas las mañanas caminaba hasta el bosque que estaba al otro lado del puente que comunicaba Rose con Maria para recoger frutos del bosque, los cuales eran mui pocos y a duras penas llegaban para alimentar a ambos, y de paso traer madera para hacer fuego, en ocasiones, cuando no lograba encontrar nada para comer no tenía más opción que robar en el mercado a pesar de que detestaba hacerlo, además de ser un delito estaba poniendo en juego su pellejo, no, no temía que la atraparan, temía abandonar a Eren, no podía dejarlo ya que era como su hermano aunque quisiera ser más, era su única luz al final del túnel. Cuando conoció a Mike no pudo evitar desconfiar de él aunque ese sentimiento de duda y desconfianza se disipó con el tiempo, Mike cuidaba de ambos y se encargaba de conseguir la comida además de que había encontrado un trastero abandonado entre las callejuelas que formaban las sólidas casas, no era nada del otro mundo pero era lo mejor que tenían para no pasar frío en las calles y empaparse en las lluvias.

Pasaron años y los lazos entre los tres se estrecharon cada vez más hasta el punto de que se autodenominaron hermanos, aunque le costó admitirlo en un principio, el rubio había sido su salvación y la de Eren ya que si hubiesen seguido solos lo más probable es que estuviesen enfermos o muertos por una pulmonía o inanición por lo que le debía mucho.

Por otro lado también estaba Armin Arlert, un chico rubio de ojos azules que trabajaba en un bar ayudando a su abuelo, Armin siempre que podía le llevaba un periódico ya que descubrió que Mikasa podía leer además, cada vez que sobraba algo de comida la guardaba para luego dársela al grupo. Realmente… la vida no era tan mala

*-* … *-*

El silencio empezó a ser cada vez más incómodo, Mikasa miraba el periódico sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser, recordaba haberlo visto en las fotografías de casa pero no había cambiado en absoluto y ahora recordaba el nombre que su madre siempre repetía, Levi, Levi Ackerman…

-Mikasa – Mike rompió el silencio llamando la atención de la peli-negra - ¿quién es él?

-Es Levi –respondió recuperando la compostura frente a sus dos amigos – Levi Ackerman, mi hermano mayor, cuando era pequeña se había alistado a la milicia…

-¡Pero eso es estupendo! ¿Cómo es que no has ido con él? – preguntó Eren extrañado y Mikasa suspiró melancólica.

-No sabía dónde estaba la zona militar, ni siquiera hoy en día lo sé pero… - miró de nuevo el papel repasando las líneas del artículo principal – al parecer ahora está en Shina…

-Es tu oportunidad de salir de este lugar Mikasa, tienes que ir a buscarlo – aseguró el castaño sonriente mientras Mike los miraba desde el sofá sin inmutarse.

-Tenemos… si tengo la posibilidad de dejar este estilo de vida… vosotros os venís conmigo.

-No creo que tu hermano esté feliz de vernos contigo – comentó Mike acaparando la atención – él es un hombre rico, los que salen de la milicia terminan en Shina y no creo que le agrade que personas como Eren y yo sean de su agrado.

-Es cierto… - susurró Eren pensativo

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresar con él

-¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Mikasa mirando fijamente a Mike quien se estiró en el sofá.

-Nos las arreglaremos para salir adelante, si pudimos hasta ahora, podremos seguir – aseguró pero la peli-negra frunció el ceño negando.

-No pienso dejaros solos… - miró a Eren de reojo y negó – no pienso hacerlo, quiero que me acompañéis, no perdemos nada en intentarlo

-El viaje hasta Shina es demasiado largo – replicó el rubio mirando a Mikasa quien frunció más el ceño.

-Encontraré la forma de ir… lo prometo…


End file.
